Desdichado
by Telos de aries
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando a pesar de las esperanzas que podamos llevar, la vida en algún momento nos mueve hacia una situación en la cual no le encontramos más sentido a esta, y queremos huir?, ¿Qué pasa cuando el sufrimiento es lo único que podemos ver, y ya no encontramos consuelo en nada?


**Sobre el OS** La historia trata sobre un personaje de uno de mis fics. Escribí esto hace unos años, y fue mi incursión en lo que es escribir en primera persona. Como dice en mi perfil, comencé escribiendo gracias al dibujo y no al revés, de manera que tengo más amor por escribir sobre aquellos personajes que invento (es crear sobre "un lienzo en blanco"), que sobre los personajes existentes. No obstante estos últimos harán acto de presencia en sus respectivos fics.

Si no le encuentran la conexión con Saint seiya, les diré que Arandú se convirtió desde ese día en el maestro de Canopus. Simplemente que es algo para darle más trasfondo al personaje que a su vez saldrá en un fic de Saint seiya que estoy por subir (bueno, más hacia el capítulo 8). Por más extraño que parezcan los One shot, o los Drabbles que haga, al menos los de Saint seiya aportan algo importante para el fic principal. Y no, no es que no se entienda si no se lee estas otras cosas. es simplemente para dar más trasfondo.

Si de todas maneras te das el tiempo de leer esto, mil gracias, con eso me es suficiente e importante :)

* * *

_Mientras observo la luna y las estrellas de esta noche de abril, recuerdo algo que por mucho tiempo me ha desanimado, y aún ahora, a mis quince años a menudo sigue ocurriendo, no obstante, sin la intensidad de aquel cálido día de enero hace dos años…juzga por tu mismo, no espero que aceptes lo que iba a hacer esa mañana, no, al contrario, pero quisiera que comprendas por qué me sentía tan mal, la suma de todo lo que ocurría era más de lo que podía soportar, aún me quedaba vida por delante, pero con trece años, ya todo me había saturado, incluso lo que me solía dar alegrías, en ese momento formaba parte de mis tristezas. _

_ "¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto?" era lo que en resumen me preguntaba frecuentemente…_

Provengo de un lugar al sur de Brasil, llamado "Matto Grosso", vivía alejado de las ciudades, en un lugar con mucha naturaleza...

Ese día desperté temprano, cuando el sol apenas se asomaba en el horizonte, no tenía ganas de nada, por lo que simplemente pasé de desayunar… quizá no del todo, ya que agarré una botella de vidrio, la cual no tenía etiqueta alguna, y contenía un líquido transparente. Con desgano bebí del pico un largo trago, como si simplemente fuese agua…no obstante se trataba de cachaza, una bebida alcohólica típica de esos lares.

Salí de la precaria construcción de troncos, ramas y hojas que llamaba hogar, y observé a la lejanía, a los pastizales, palmeras y otros árboles dispersos en aquel sitio, perdido en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué haría esa mañana?... ¿Qué valdría la pena hacer? : Nada era la respuesta, en ese momento podía sentir que mi misma existencia no valía la pena…no le encontraba sentido alguno…

Un guacamayo de vivo color azul que sobrevoló el lugar, ruidosamente anunciando su paso me distrajo por unos instantes de mis cavilaciones. Hubiese sido un consuelo, no obstante, no fue así, al contrario, pensamientos suicidas pasaron por mi mente, relacioné al ave con la libertad, e inevitablemente se me ocurrió también "volar hacia la libertad"…quitar toda preocupación que tuviese, de raíz.

Ya había tomado una decisión, sí, eso era lo que haría…ahora solo quedaba concretar la idea, ¿cuál sería el punto final a esta historia?, ¿mi último suspiro?

Tras beber otro trago, y otro, ¡y otro!, tomé la decisión de comenzar una lenta y pausada caminata por el Cerrado, en busca de algo en especial, observando el suelo para encontrar ese capricho.

Por más que ese sería mi último día, no moriría mordido por una serpiente, degollándome, ahorcándome, lanzándome de un barranco, o tomando veneno para ratas, no…lo que quería era darme el insano gusto de probar algo diferente.

Dejé la botella que al principio estaba llena y ahora tenía poco más de la mitad de su contenido, en algún rincón del dormidero, y volví a salir, esta vez para comenzar a alejarme de aquel lugar, al cual tenía decidido que no regresaría.

Podría decirse que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo me entusiasmaba…de manera que impacientemente escrutaba la zona por la que iba, con la dificultad que mi altura generaba ya que lo que buscaba era algo pequeño…

De tanto en tanto me detenía agotado, descansando para después seguir…ese cansancio era parte de mi miseria...¡no podía ser que entre mi mala suerte tuviese que morir por cansancio cuando ya había decidido otra cosa!

Ignorando la belleza de aquel lugar -la cual a pesar de todo, en otros días admiraba, y apreciaba- solo caminaba alimentado por aquella obsesión poco feliz que momento a momento crecía.

No más lamentaciones, todo ese sufrimiento que en mí generaban varias desdichas que se sucedían, mi propia condición, y lo que esta acarreaba se desvanecerían, al igual que yo. Sem mais dor, meu amigo!

Habrían pasado casi dos horas, hasta que hallé indicios de lo que quería encontrar: pequeños insectos rojos llamados Hormigas de fuego. Caminaban en hilera, unas a un lado llevaban la comida que habían recolectado a su hormiguero, otras iban en busca de esta y otras protegían a las trabajadoras.

Solo me faltaba seguir ese camino, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

¿Ya imaginas lo que iba a hacer no es así?, en ese momento me hubiese gustado hallar de las llamadas "Hormigas marabunta", más conocidas como "Hormigas asesinas", que habitan más al norte, en la amazonia. ¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiese puesto ante un grupo de estas y no hubiese puesto resistencia alguna?, es fácil de imaginarse ¿no les parece?

Pero en fin, estaba ante unas hormigas comunes en este lugar, sin la misma reputación que las que nombré anteriormente, pero por algo son llamadas Hormigas de fuego, y no las iba a subestimar.

Caminé haciendo pausas, siguiendo el rastro, no tenía más apuro que el que la impaciencia por experimentar ese momento me generaba, después de todo, era temprano, y los insectos trabajarían todo el día…

Atravesé un llano y unos pastizales, hasta encontrar otro camino de hormigas que al parecer se dirigía al mismo lugar.

Seguí caminando, exhausto por el esfuerzo que me suponía, pero igualmente con el deseo de hallar el lugar del que provenían las filas.

Varios metros más continué hasta que por fin, el hormiguero estaba ante mis ojos, ¡y era más grande de lo que esperaba!, muchos otros senderos además de los dos que observaba convergían en un gran montículo de tierra. Me dejé caer de bruces al suelo, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, ante la larga caminata, por fin mi búsqueda de ese día había dado resultado, ya no debía preocuparme por nada más...a menos que un Oso hormiguero llegara para desayunar…

Ya estaba todo lo que necesitaba, ahora ¿Cómo iba a proceder? :

Me quité la camisa de color verde claro que llevaba puesta, no la necesitaba para lo que tenía en mente.

Teniendo cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los caminos de las rojas hormigas, me acerqué al hogar de las mismas, no planeaba destruirlo, no, solo pretendía que aquellos diminutos animalillos me ayudaran en mi cometido.

Como si fuese lo que más quisiese, abracé el montículo, esto llamaría la atención de los pequeños insectos, los cuales por defender su pequeño reino atacarían, tal y como lo hicieron.

Ya sabía del dolor que una sola picadura de estos generaba, era intensa, ardiente como el elemento que le da nombre a las que ahora corrían por mi espalda, y multiplicada quien sabe por cuánto.

Observé cómo las hormigas pululaban por mis brazos y mi pecho, mientras no cesaban en su intento vano de alejarme.

¿Qué se siente que te descueren y al mismo tiempo te lancen alcohol sobre la carne viva?, supongo que muy parecido a lo que experimentaba en ese momento.

Ya sabía del sufrimiento…pero entonces ¿por qué me expuse a ello?, ¿simple masoquismo?, no, solo se me ocurrió hacer que el mismo dolor que sentía en mi interior, también lo sintiera en el exterior.

De manera que continué aferrándome al hogar de los pequeños insectos, para que estos continuaran aquel martirio que esperaba, acabara conmigo.

Ya cuando ambos suplicios estaban casi en armonía, cuando la angustia generada por recordar aquella miserable existencia que me había sido obligada a vivir estaba al máximo, así como el dolor de la tortura física que me había auto-impuesto llegando al mismo punto, fue que al fin, de mis ojos corrieron lágrimas, que tras bajar por mis mejillas, cayeron en el mismo hormiguero.

No me arrepentía por lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar del castigo, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era seguir allí.

Todo era blanco y negro en mi mente, no había color, alegría alguna por la cual agradecer el estar vivo un día más. La depresión en la que me había sumido nublaba cualquier esperanza que pudiese tener, y la transformaba en más desesperación…

En cierto momento sucedió algo totalmente inesperado para mí, no pude sentir nada más que el ardor que las picaduras de las hormigas me generaban, pero si pude observar una columna de agua que me lanzó lejos del hormiguero, creo que otra amortiguó mi caída…¿qué estaba pasando?

Pude ver unos metros lejos de mí a un sujeto de estatura mediana, con cabello canoso largo y despeinado, barba y bigotes igualmente largos y del mismo color. Llevaba puesto un poncho de color castaño que tapaba sus brazos, y solo dejaba ver parte de sus pantalones marrón oscuro, viejos y sucios, así como sus botas negras. A su lado había un cánido de color predominantemente rojizo, y de patas largas color negro, llamado Lobo de crin, que también me miraba.

-¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?, ¿necesita ayuda?-Me preguntó el anciano desalineado de ojos color café, mientras yo intentaba ponerme al menos de rodillas.

-Gracias, pero para morir no necesito su ayuda, Você entendeu?-Fue mi respuesta, al tiempo que costosamente intenté arrastrarme otra vez hacia el sitio en el que antes me encontraba…pero fui detenido por un nuevo torrente de agua que surgió frente de mi.

-Sí, entendí, ¿usted se quiere suicidar no es así?-Volvió a inquirir…

-No, si busco un abrigo de hormigas-Le dije con sarcasmo, y es que no andaba con ánimos para responder de una mejor manera…generalmente no soy así, pero en ese momento sentía impaciencia por regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, nada más me interesaba.

-Pero no hay razón para lo que hace, nada puede ser tan grave como para intentar escapar cobardemente-Intentó convencerme el tipo.

-¿Podría irse de aquí?, usted no sabe lo que estoy pasando…

¿Qué se siente ver que el mundo está en contra de uno mismo?, ¿qué se siente estar en contra de uno mismo?, día a día despertaba con la ilusión de que podría aparecer algo positivo, mi voluntad nunca se había quebrado…hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que haga lo que haga, mi destino es el dolor. Vivir o ir al Hades sería exactamente lo mismo…

Y si le parece que es cobarde, ¿tendría el coraje de morir por la picadura de cientos de hormigas de fuego?, ¿Me enseñaría lo que es en verdad coraje para usted?, para mi es una palabra vacía y que ya no tiene sentido, antes era enfrentar la vida, ahora me da igual ser valiente o gallina…-Repliqué, al tiempo que de mis ojos caían cristalinas lágrimas, producto del total sufrimiento en el que me encontraba sumido.

-El destino no es algo que esté completamente escrito, si usted decide que este será dolor, será así. Comprendo lo que siente, en algún momento de mi vida me ocurrió lo mismo, por eso me veo obligado a evitar que cometa el sacrilegio que tiene en mente…

No importa el que se esté enfrentando a las picaduras de esas hormigas, eso que en este momento me parece que usted considera un acto "valiente", es solo lo que se ha generado de su miedo a la vida, a seguir enfrentando lo que esta trae para usted, solo es un vehículo para huir de su existencia, ¿pero sabe algo?, hay quienes dicen que lo que usted está a punto de hacer no le servirá de nada a sus fines, ya que volverá otra vez a la vida en otra reencarnación, y tendrá que experimentar lo mismo, hasta este momento…-Explicó el anciano.

-Deixe-me sozinho!-Grité mientras di un fuerte golpe en el suelo que contenía toda la frustración que tenía en ese momento. Literalmente en ese instante quería morir, pero a pesar de las múltiples picaduras que tenía encima, eso aún no sucedía. Debía librarme del viejo y la que parecía su mascota, para así poder regresar al hormiguero.

No me percaté lo que aquel golpe había hecho, ya que mi atención estaba totalmente centrada en el trágico deseo que tenía, pero había dejado un hoyo en el lugar del impacto.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación, el hombre se mostró un tanto intranquilo…de seguro se pensaba que yo podría llevar aquella discusión a los golpes, como era evidente que estaba por hacer, ya que no podía pensar con claridad, solo reaccionar con la ira que tenía por tener que vivir todo aquello.

-No lo dejaré solo-Se negó- deseo ayudarle a escapar de esto, ¿cuál es su problema en concreto?, ¿porqué se odia y dice que los demás lo detestan?

-¿Por qué mis problemas han de interesarle?, si quiere darme una mano, simplemente ayúdeme a volver a donde estaba…es lo que más deseo en esta vida-Respondí mientras continuaban cayendo mis lágrimas de amargura.

-Se equivoca, eso no es en verdad lo que más desea, deje salir un poco de eso que lo está nublando, y se dará cuenta de cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones-Objetó

-Ya nada más me interesa…¿es que le cuesta entenderlo?, Você é estúpido?!-Exclamé, mientras volví a golpear el suelo con el puño agresivamente…estaba allí teniendo aquella conversación con aquel anciano, cuando en verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo y quería volver a lo que estaba…¿por qué simplemente no se marchaba y me dejaba matarme de una vez?

-En ese caso me gustaría saber lo que hace un momento le pregunté…mi intención es simplemente hacerle entender que matarse no vale la pena…pero si usted se cierra, no estará cooperando-

-¿Si le cuento después sí me dejará suicidarme en paz?-Le pregunté

-Claro-Mintió el embustero.

-Está bien…le contaré entonces- Por fin acepté, mientras el viejo se sentó a oírme con atención, y el Lobo de crin hacía lo mismo…

-Muchas preguntas sin respuesta pasan por mi mente… ¿es que a caso los demás me odian?, ¿la vida me detesta?, ¿incluso yo me aborrezco?, ¿El sufrimiento es mi destino?, ¿Alguna vez mi alma encontrará la paz? …¿es la vida una calamidad?, ¿qué es para mí?, sólo una tortura…cada día intento encontrar una luz, pero simplemente hallo dolor, es como si me hundiera en el más profundo de los abismos de ese mar de lágrimas que es mi existencia…

A veces pienso por qué tener el nombre de una estrella tan brillante, ¿quién se pensaría ponerle a alguien Canopus, cuando en verdad su vida es todo lo contrario?...no lo sé…pero quien haya sido merece que le diga cuánto se equivocó…

¿De dónde vengo?, desde siempre he vivido aquí, en el Matto Grosso, supongo que he estado solo por muchos años, no sé si alguna vez he tenido una familia, o si simplemente soy un engendro de la naturaleza…nacido solo para sufrir…

Hay quienes me han dicho que los que se arriesgaron alguna vez a cuidar de mi, murieron al poco tiempo…es otra de las razones por las que me quieren lejos…

Mi estatura siempre ha sido motivo de que me señalaran con el dedo, cada día de mi vida, muchas veces con miedo, como si fuese un monstruo…cosa que en este momento, con el metro ochenta y ocho que tengo, comienzo a creer verdad…

Pero en verdad soy inofensivo, por más que lo quisiera no puedo hacerle más daño a los demás que la molestia que les causo cuando me ven. Soy débil a pesar de mi tamaño, débil como un árbol enfermo y moribundo, como bosque que se enfrenta a leñadores…

¿Cuál es la razón detrás de esto?:

Mi corazón…da vida, si, pero a la vez condena, cruel condena que me limita demasiado…

¿Alguna vez ha mirado con cierta tristeza que los demás llegan a cosas que por más que quiere nunca podrá?, suele ocurrirme a menudo…

Algo tan simple como dar una caminata es en extremo difícil para mí…me canso con facilidad, y es que ser tan grande y tener un corazón más chico de lo que sería normal, lo exige mucho…

¡Cuánto desearía poder correr!, correr locamente y sin razón, sólo porque sí…valdría la pena el que se me quedasen viendo como si estuviesen ante un demente.

Para colmo de males, tengo demasiada mala suerte… si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal…

¿Qué se siente luchar por buscar una mejora, y tener éxito?, ¿se lo ha preguntado alguna vez?, ¿se le ha pasado si quiera por la cabeza? pues yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea, lo único que encuentro son caídas que abren más heridas…-Relaté entre lágrimas que aún caían de mis ojos…por un momento solo se sintió el sonido del viento que mecía la vegetación.

-Así que Canopus es su nombre…tiene muchas preguntas…pero déjeme decirle que yo también en mi juventud llegué a sentirme igual que usted…y deseaba morir…de hecho también estaba por suicidarme…no obstante descubrí mi profunda fascinación por los Aguará guazú…sí, estas maravillosas criaturas me salvaron de la desesperación total…

Puedo decir que estaba por cometer el peor error, ya que de hecho, disfruto demasiado de la vida, con sus altibajos.

Las cuestiones que por su mente pasan, se disiparan poco a poco mientras deja fluir su vida…

En este instante se odia simplemente porque no puede entenderse a sí mismo…¿cómo espera que los demás lo comprendan si usted no lo hace?

Quiérase, y verá cuanto le ayudará…-Me dijo el canoso aún de manera apacible, intentando calmar un poco el dolor que desde el fondo de mi alma emanaba.

-Ya sabe lo que me preguntó…ahora puede retirarse por donde llegó…-Respondí, cortando con la conversación, y esforzándome para ponerme otra vez de pie, entre el ardor producto de las picaduras de las hormigas.

Apenas logré avanzar un poco, cuando noto que algo me jalaba del brazo para no dejarme continuar. No pude sentir nada, ya que el suplicio producto del veneno de los pequeños insectos era el que dominaba, no obstante allí estaba mi antebrazo entre las fauces del Lobo de crin, el cual simplemente no me dejaría seguir.

No quería hacerle daño al animal, no obstante, como un arco reflejo producto del mal humor en el que me encontraba, mi puño izquierdo se dirigió directo al cráneo del cánido con furia, pero fue detenido por algo…el viejo que rápidamente lo tomó con su mano izquierda…no obstante el movimiento dejó al descubierto algo que me sorprendió…

-Akatú es literalmente mi mano derecha, y un amigo valioso, ¡no dejaré que lo golpee!

¡Reaccione! No sea necio, dese una oportunidad, sea fuerte, estoy aquí para ayudarle…su vida vale, no la desperdicie de esa manera, le aseguro que si se da otra oportunidad, es posible hallar alguna ayuda a sus angustias. Tiene las fuerzas para ello, no hay duda. Por favor, no acabe con su vida- Levantó la voz el sujeto desalineado, mientras yo observaba su hombro derecho…¡no había brazo que saliera de allí!

-Pues si es su amigo, dígale que me suelte…ya váyanse de aquí, que este desdichado no tiene salvación-Dije a pesar de todo, pero esta vez un tanto más calmo.

-¡Usted es la persona más terca que he visto en mi vida!, estoy diciéndole que tiene esperanzas, sin embargo usted persiste en la idea que ya todo se ha acabado, no sea pesimista, ¡ya le he dicho que yo le ayudaré!-Exclamó.

-¿Qué pasa si guarda las esperanzas más grandes en su interior, día a día, no obstante se da cuenta que nadie cree en uno, ni siquiera uno mismo?, ¿con qué alimenta sus ganas de vivir?, ¿a caso con heridas que no cierran?...-Le pregunté totalmente decaído.

-Canopus…yo creo en usted, puedo ver el valor de su propia vida, el cual no puede apreciar en este momento por su estado…pero lo descubrirá, y le aseguro que llegará a ser feliz…

Admiro su coraje de enfrentar la vida tal y cual se le ha presentado, todos estos años. Es por eso que creo que usted tiene una gran voluntad, simplemente la dejó debilitarse, hasta este extremo…

Dígame, ¿le agradan los animales?, ¿Cuáles son sus favoritos?-Respondió, después cambiando de tema.

Por un momento comencé a creer que tenía razón al decir que yo era terco…continuaba viendo todo en gris, aún sentía la necesidad de regresar con las hormigas, no obstante sus palabras me dieron una cierta curiosidad…por lo que decidí contestar a sus interrogantes.

-Sí, ahora no me generan nada…pero hace unos días eran mi sustento…amaba las aves, sus colores, ver cómo volaban libres por el cielo…-

-Como dijo, hay que alimentar sus ganas de vivir, admirar lo que nos rodea a menudo puede desconectarnos de los problemas que tengamos, la belleza de la madre tierra es mayúscula, así como el cielo bajo el que estamos…por un momento olvide sus dificultades…solo sienta lo que le rodea, agradezca el que pueda vivir un momento así.

Que las aves sean su guía, remonte las adversidades tal como ellas sobrevuelan los árboles. Encuentre los colores en su vida, tal como la variedad de estos que se ven, por ejemplo en los guacamayos-Me dijo. Yo simplemente me le quedé viendo…en verdad me quería ayudar…no obstante, mi ánimo hacía que yo no pudiese cooperar…es como si me encontrara dentro de un hoyo sin la capacidad de tomar la cuerda salvadora que desde fuera de este alguien tendía. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Simplemente rendirme y dejarme morir? ¿Buscar alguna manera de tomar esa cuerda para escapar?, ¿O quizá pedir ayuda?, en mi mente persistía la idea de desistir…pero el anciano tenía razón en algo…todos estos años no había seguido el camino más fácil, sino que el más escarpado…el de lucharla día a día por encontrar la alegría que me era negada…debía ir en contra de todo lo que pensaba en ese instante…pero la mayor parte de mí se decantaba por acabar mi vida…

-Disculpe la insistencia…pero no puedo evitar que la mayoría de mi ser esté deseando volver a ese montículo de tierra y terminar con lo que empecé…no obstante, hay algo que también me detiene…no es el Aguará Guazú que me está mordiendo-Aclaré con un poco de humor-igual, sé que no será por mucho…¿Cuál es su nombre?, a pesar que gran parte de mi se niegue…ayúdeme por favor a volver a creer en la vida, en la esperanza de un mejor futuro…-le imploré, mientras observaba hacia el cielo azul sobre mi cabeza, con gran melancolía en mi mirada, que aún dejaba tristes lágrimas caer…era incapaz de encontrar la belleza de este, simplemente era algo que estaba allí, sin otro sentido...

-Akatú, ya puedes soltarlo…-Le dijo al animal que le obedeció, y tras dejar de morderme, volvió al lado del anciano.

-Mi nombre es Arandú, por muchos años me he dedicado a divagar desde mi natal Paraguay hacia estos lares, llevado por mi profundo amor a los Lobos de crin, poco comprendidos por muchos, y que a pesar de ser tímidos e inofensivos para las personas, están siendo amenazados…

Estoy donde pude encontrar la paz que me faltaba…después de un accidente en mi juventud que me llevó a perder el brazo derecho…

Por un tiempo el suceso me torturó día y noche, hasta llegar a un punto en el que lo que más quise fue morir…sin embargo, una cría huérfana de estos cánidos, me llevó a encontrarle un nuevo sentido a mi existencia…

Canopus, es bueno que haya comprendido lo importante del asunto, quizá no del todo, pero es que lo primordial ahora es curarlo, y debía permitirme ayudarle, sus lágrimas no solo reflejan cuán deprimido se encuentra, sino que también han de ser producto del sufrimiento que sé que el veneno de las hormigas le están generando en este momento. Aunque gran parte de usted aún quiere morir, no haré oído sordo a lo que pide…si sigue aquí es posible que acabe muriendo por todas esas picaduras…está de suerte en no ser alérgico a estas, ¿ve que no todo es malo?...

¿Cree que pueda levantarse y caminar si lo ayudo? –Preguntó el viejo, al tiempo que yo observaba mis brazos, y mi pecho, lugares en los cuales la marca de los insectos había quedado, pequeñas llagas en mi piel.

Aún luchando contra mí mismo y el suplicio del veneno, asentí con la cabeza. De manera que amablemente el anciano que evitó mi suicidio me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y posteriormente se ofreció de apoyo para que así pudiésemos ir a donde poder ayudarme…

Estaba destrozado, en los dos sentidos, era evidente…en silencio me obligaba a avanzar, y no intentar huir, para regresar al lugar que aún quería que fuese lo último que viera en esta vida…sabía que lo correcto era no dejarme ganar por esas ansias locas de experimentar el momento en que ya no sentiría más dolor, el instante sublime que separa la vida de la muerte... sin embargo mi más grande deseo en ese momento era llegar a eso…

Fue en verdad un gran reto, presionarme para hacer lo contrario a lo que en ese instante quería…a pesar de todo un rastro de esperanza quedaba en mi miserable alma…rastro que me obligó a seguir…

_Tras ese suceso, me llevó dos semanas recuperarme totalmente de las picaduras de las Hormigas de fuego._

_En cuanto a la depresión que casi me lleva al umbral de esta vida, me tomó mucho tiempo recuperarme…pero no hubiese sido posible sin Arandú, aquel anciano manco que divagaba por el Cerrado, junto a Akatú, el Lobo de crin._

_Por fin había encontrado a un guía en esta vida…_

_Alguien quien no me juzgara por las apariencias, sino por lo que en verdad soy…alguien quien volvió a enseñarme el valor de la vida, que poco a poco perdí en el pasado…_

_No obstante, lo que pasó tiempo después, casi un año desde que me salvó del destino que me había auto-impuesto, hace que casi vuelva a caer otra vez en un largo sufrimiento. Estaba entre las posibilidades, debido a que era una de las razones por la que me rechazaban, aunque nunca creí que verdaderamente pasaría: Tanto el viejo, como su amigo de cuatro patas fallecen…_

_Ahora nuevamente me encuentro como comencé, solo, pero no obstante con más ganas de sortear los desafíos que la vida puede traer…_

**_ Cuán largo es el tiempo, cuán largo mi sufrimiento, y sin embargo mi esperanza día a día es aún mayor que ambos juntos…_**


End file.
